


Turbulence

by eJay112



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Crashes, College, F/M, Islands, Stranded, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eJay112/pseuds/eJay112
Summary: A group of passengers try to survive and escape a deserted island after their plane crashes. They were students studying abroad on their way to Norway from England. Will they survive? Will they escape? Will their be a traitor among them? Read this three part short story to find out.Author's Note:This story was my response to a prompt I was given as a challenge between me and my friend. The prompt was: "You're stranded on an island with three people. The person you like the least, the person you trust the most, and a complete stranger."Enjoy :)





	Turbulence

4,408,540,461

That’s how many people are on the Internet. None of them can help me now, I’m stranded. SOMEBODY HEL-

5,469,757,384

That’s how many google searches were made today. I couldn’t make a single one of those. This island doesn’t have any internet. I’M OFF THE COAST O- 

3,407,741

That’s how many smartphones were sold today. I lost mine when the plane crashed. I’M HELD HOSTAGE BY-

They are getting real tired of my shit. They won’t let me record on the tablet anymore. They say there isn’t any internet but I can see things getting uploaded to the cloud; probably why they don’t want me recording anymore. This is the stuff I used to obsess over before the crash, before this island, before all the bullshit.

Maybe if I am careful I can reach my hand over and grab the tablet before they see me on the cameras. I slowly inched closer to the table that the tablet is kept on, the cold floor sliding underneath my frail body, the only shield being my thin, torn gown. I lift my arm up to grab for it and the chain keeping me attached to the ground gets kinked, pulls my arm backward and makes me stop in my tracks while the loud metallic sound echoes around the room.

I look around, making sure the coast is clear. I don’t see any movement from the shadows seeping through from underneath the door. When I finally think the coast is clear I turn back around towards the table and instantly see a figure followed by a sharp pain on the back of my head.

One Week Earlier

\-----------------------------------------------

“Fernando, can you believe that Lory had to study abroad with us?” I said to the only person that has treated me like a person throughout my college career.

“Calm down, she just thinks that she is better than us because she is younger than us.” He replied “just be the better person and let it be,”

There wasn’t anything inherently bad about her, but she used to date my younger brother, Tate, and he got too attached and let his heart get broken. But she cheated on him and I hate her for that.

I sat down in the small jet; it was big enough to hold about 10 people including the pilots. I think they said it was a Gulfstream G150. I don't quite know what that means though.

Fernando sat down next to me, putting his luggage in our shared foot space. We are studying for school, how much crap do you need?

This is only our second stop. We go to Boston University so we left from Boston Logan International Airport and went to Heathrow airport in London. We stayed there for two days and Fern(ando) and I got wasted and I cried when drunk me realized that I wasn’t actually going to meet a big person named Ben.

From Heathrow, we are going to Norway, I’m not sure what airport we are going to end up at though. We have this whole itinerary for the trip but I like to focus on one place at a time; I tend to stress myself out when I think of too many things at once.

I got comfortable in my seat and in no time we started taking off. As soon as we took off, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; I looked to Fern to tell him about it but I quickly realized that he had already fallen asleep. I pushed the feeling aside but I just couldn’t relax. The exhaustion from the previous night started taking over and I fell asleep, leaning my head against Fern’s.

I woke up with a jolt; looking around me I saw that everything was dark and all of a sudden, I felt the feeling of falling. I felt thunks right after one another, causing what little light was there to flicker, making my feel like I was in some kind of demented horror movie. The oxygen masks deployed although I didn’t feel like I needed one, I didn’t quite feel anything. My brain muted everything around me, including Fern asking me if I was okay. I snapped out of it and realized what he said.

“Uh… yeah. I guess I am fine,” I say drearily. “Are you?”

“I’m definitely shaken up, I have no idea what the fuck is going on.” He replied.

The turbines stopped making noise, the air pressure casing a dampened screeching sound, getting slowly softer. The cabin was shrouded with chaos.

After a couple minutes, everything went quiet, and so did the passengers. Everything seemed at bay. I exchanged a look with Fern, who at this point looked like he was about to throw up. He didn’t even want to go on this trip, I had to force him on it because I didn’t want to go alone; he was my only friend in college after all. He is deathly afraid of heights.

Slowly, it seemed as if we were tipping forward and the jet started getting steeper, aiming towards the ground. We started rapidly descending towards the ground at an alarming rate. People’s belongings and occasionally the people started flying towards the nose of the jet. 

I glanced out the window, which was a huge mistake and I saw the ground come into view, along with water and it kept getting closer and closer. It felt as if everything were approaching the end and I did something that I haven’t done in a very long time and that was much overdo; I started praying; quickly.

“Dear Heavenly Father; I am so sorry for any sins I have ever committed. I am also sorry for not talking to you more often and only when I need you. If you help save me, Fern, the pilot, and even Lory; I will go to church every Sunday and I will pray all the time. Please help me. Amen.”

As soon as I finished, I felt the plane become more parallel to the ground as we were approaching only 400 feet off the ground. I didn’t realize it but my eyes were clenched shut and I was grinding my teeth so bad that I probably need to make a dentist appointment if I can; that is if I can make it even 10 more seconds.

The plane kept tilting up and we hit the water on the opposite side of the plane. The impact dismantled the back of the plane; parts of it ripping off. This caused my ears to pop suddenly and ringing to echo throughout my ears. I didn’t want to move; I couldn’t feel my body and the parts that I could, had sharp pains shooting everywhere. As soon as I could, I grabbed an inflatable life jacket.

Water was flooding through whatever was left of the cabin; stained red. The sight of it made me just want this nightmare to end. I needed to get out or else I would drown. I would drown in literal blood!

That gave me the reality check that I needed to get my ass moving. The water rose quickly and as soon as I could, I started swimming away from the plane. I don’t think I have ever moved so quickly in my entire life. 

I swam as far as I could away from the wreck without losing track of it. I took a deep breath and tried to recuperate.

I'm alive.

I'm alive.

This is real.

I'm alive. 

I had been gripping onto the life jacket this whole time to make sure I didn’t lose it. I need to inflate it so it can keep me afloat before I can’t anymore. 


End file.
